The Perfect Wedding
by mandarin'peel
Summary: She did not have the perfect wedding. Nami had always thought of her perfect wedding to be...perfect. What actually happened was something she would have never dreamed of. ZoNa, ZoroxNami oneshot


OHAYO! dear readers, i have come with my brand new ZoNa story, which came to me on the way home from an away game when my coach was currently not believing that my friend indeed had to go to a wedding.

not much to say for this one . except, if you do like this story, please consider to read the ending note!

Side note: Happy late birthday Jiki-chan!

Heres _The Perfect Wedding_

_-_ mandarin'

* * *

She did not have the perfect wedding. 

Her dreams had always been of a wedding on a sunny day, out in a beautiful spring meadow, church bells ringing and tons of guests whom congratulated her while she stood on with her dashing groom. Afterward, they would go to an extravagant dining hall with expensive silverware and a full orchestra playing.

She would have spent the night thanking the guests for coming; especially for the many gifts she had not forgotten to ask for. The many… expensive… gifts she had not forgotten to ask for. Her groom would stand and smile lovingly down at her throughout the night.

What actually did happen was not something she would've ever wanted.

* * *

The Perfect Wedding 

mandarin'peel

* * *

She did not have it in a grand church filled with ringing bells and hundreds of guests. 

They had, in fact, only five guests who attended.

She did not receive gifts by the cartload, and it was far from what she would ever have dreamed it to be.

There were no doves; there was no choir, no extravagant banquet hall filled with wonderful crystal chandeliers.

The weather had not been perfect.

It had been pouring rain that evening.

They had been in the middle of the sea, on the run from the marines again.

The seven of them had been huddled underneath her tangerine grove.

They had four best men and one maid of honor.

Her groom's idea of dressing up for the occasion had been to put on a shirt that he had not been wearing for the past two weeks. She had doubted him a bit when he told her that, "yes woman, I did take a bath, jeez."

She thought Sanji had been more well groomed then Zoro, and Sanji wasn't even the groom.

She supposes she still had to give credit to Zoro though, because compared to Luffy who hadn't bothered to even change his mud stained shirt, Zoro seemed quite well prepared.

As they were on the run, she had no chance to stop to shop for the perfect wedding dress.

So she wore a simple white one she had inherited from Bellmere, whose picture was present along with Nojiko's under a tangerine tree.

She had thought her cake had been a bit lopsided, despite the long hours Sanji had put into making it. She thinks Sanji must have had to make some last minute adjustments. She thought Luffy had looked quite suspicious this morning sneaking a big chunk of something pink and white from the kitchen that morning.

Although she did think Chopper looked quite adorable in a little tie that he had gotten from Doctor, despite the fact that it was bright pink and purple.

And she did appreciate the makeshift archway Ussop had put together from scraps of wood he had found. She supposed that a glass sphere hanging from the top would have to do as her grand chandelier.

She didn't receive the perfect wedding ring.

In fact, she didn't receive one at all. Zoro had thought it was absolutely pointless to wear a valuable ring in plain view for the world to see. He had patiently explained to her that it would give thieves the perfect chance to try and steal it.

When she teased Zoro about how nice it was of him to worry about her well being, he had told her rather bluntly that it was the ring that he was worried about.

She had forgiven him after Sanji gave him a hour long lecture on how to properly treat a lady, and especially since he was getting married to one now.

Luffy had patted Zoro on the back, and wished him lots of happiness, and may he never run out of meat.

They did not have a priest on board, so Robin had made up a couple of lines for them.

The wedding kiss was not perfect.

She thinks it was because there wasn't a wedding kiss at all.

After the extremely short ceremony was over, Zoro and her had stood there a bit, staring at each other before he grinned, ruffled her hair, and walked away in search of the wine Sanji had prepared.

Zoro had never been one for public affection.

They had even continued to sleep in separate quarters after that, because Nami would have none of Zoro's snoring in her room. Zoro happily agreed. Nami secretly thought that if she had taken Zoro away from the boys, they would be missing a huge chunk out of their sleep arguing, and the whole thing would have been thrown off.

The wedding party had not been as elegant as she would have imagined it to be.

Their orchestra was a one-man show consisted of Ussop. He however did not take the liberty to sing about her, no he instead sought to sing his '1000 versus honoring Ussop taichou' for her wedding song.

The food had been wonderful; Sanji's cooking was the only thing that had gone somewhat smoothly that night. The food was gorgeous, the aroma inviting. She had but a minute to gaze upon her wedding dinner, for no sooner had Luffy burst into the room, had he taken it upon himself to get a head start right away. Her groom had gotten his only clean shirt dirty by joining in.

They were up all night drinking, and eating and dancing at the loudest volume possible. She and Zoro had celebrated their holy matrimony by having a drinking contest, in which they had to stop after both of them had so sophisticatedly thrown up. The rest of the night had only been more feasting, more laughing, and more drinking.

Afterwards, as she stood on the deck for a breath of air- the rain had slowed to a small drizzle- she wondered how the hell had she gotten herself married to Zoro.

She had no time to ponder upon the fact, because a moment later Luffy had called her in, telling her that Sanji had made them yet another round of desert, and that Ussop was going to tell them another story. Ussop had told some really exciting ones that night.

She was glad she had asked Chopper to prepare hangover pills a day ahead.

She did not have the perfect wedding.

Heck, she didn't even have the perfect husband.

He was too arrogant, too daring for his own good, and too dangerous.

He often forgot to flush the toilet, had no manners at all, and didn't bother pampering her in any way.

But when she thought about all the smiles he had sent her way, all the times he had risked his life right along with hers and their crew, how he had a special look just for her, and all the times he had trusted her without hesitation, she thought it might have been worth it after all.

Because in the end, he was the man she had fallen in love with.

She did not have the perfect wedding.

Strangely, she was ok with that.

* * *

Donee! This was a quick story that i wrote, on a impulse. Its very short, yes, but ah well! 

I'm going to post this as a one shot, however leave it marked as unfinished.

I was thinking of starting this as "One Piece Drabbles" consisted of many drabbles written dealing with One Piece.

If enough readers seem to like this idea, i might make it work somehow

If you do consider this idea, please also think of leaving a story prompt in a review, so as i have something to write about. I don't do the Live Journal stuff, so if you guys want to leave challenges, that would be great. It could be like a couple word for example: Luffy and Sanji friendship- kitchen. And that would serve as a basis.

Thanks to anyone who read this story the whole way through!

If you like ZoroxNami stuff, i have another story entitles 'The 26th time' which you might consider reading

Thanks again!

-mandarin'


End file.
